Anokha Proposal
by Purple Asus
Summary: Rajat wants an anokha proposal for which he challanges purvi. Want to know what she did. Peep in to know. :)


Hello guys! How are you all doing?

So, here I am with a new OS on our very own RajVi. And this is basically for all the RajVi lovers!

Have a happy Reading!

**~oOo~**

**. . . . **

**Anokha Proposal**

**. . . .**

**X..X..X**

He was now not that reserved guy, who was found always engrossed in his work. The guy, the real face of him, whom he buried deep inside his mind and heart was now coming back, all thanks to the girl of his life. The mere presence of her, changed his life. And now, he was back. The reserved guy was now turned into a jovial, fun loving guy. Who plays pranks, tease others, pull their seniors leg, laugh aloud without any hesitance. And who except his love in front of everyone, and why should he not love her, she made him what he was before any dark phase of life. It's like she made him what he was from the ashes. She was truly his girl!

Like other, every normal couple, to-be-couple, they both were having some dreams, both want other to propose them, so, basically this was the topic of their discussion.

**Rajat- **"wesay purvi, humesha aesay kyun k bus larkay hi propose karain..."

**Purvi*folding her hands*-** "Kyun k aap larkay hotay hain."

She said as a matter-of-fact.

**Rajat- **"wahi na.. Humesha larkay kyun?"

**Purvi- **"what do you mean to say?"

**Rajat- **"in simple words, kyun na is baar tum mujhay propose karo"

**Purvi*sarcastically*- **"iss bar? To increase my knowledge, kya aap bataengay k pichle kitni baar ap ne mujhay propose kya?" ***raised eyebrows***

**Rajat*fumbling***- "okay okay lemme correct my self. Kyun na aesa ho k tum mujhay propose karo?

**Purvi*shocked***- "mein?"

She blurted.

**Rajat*calmly***- "haan tum.**. *smirking*** agar kar pae tou.."

**Purvi*floding her sleeves*-** "aap mujhay challenge karrahy hain?"

**Rajat*in flirt tone*-** "kuch aesa hi samajh lejya"

And he turned to leave. Who else could know, better than him, that she can never turn her face when someone challenges her, and if it's based to challenge women' power, she will never say no till she doesn't win that challenge, even if it will cause her anything.

**X..X..X**

**CID Bureau, 05:00 p.m:**

He was working on his computer, very much engrossed, his full concentration was on the file, eh! No doubt it was the most complicated file he has ever seen in his life and all thanks to the-great-pankaj who mixed up all the things, it was already a damn-heck case and the things in the file weren't even sorted out, in-simple-words he have to do double work, have to sort out the things, then arrange them and pen it down, and much to his sweet-luck he just has 3 more hours left to submit it.

...trying to understand what was written in it, he was reading it with his full concentration only to be disturbed by his phone' beep. He mentally smacked the person, mumbling all the sweet rants to the sender, like, "_farigh awaam... Na hi khud ko kuch Kaam hai, na hi dusron ko chain se rehnay detay hai... logon k pass credit nahi Hota lekin yeh.. Huh msg kar kar k thktay nahi... Dunya mein yeh phone invent hi nahi hona chaye tha... Na na.. Agar phone nahi hota tou __mein apnay love of life se kesay baat karta adhi raat mein.." _He was mumbling and mumbling and was smiling thinking about purvi. He just totally forget about the message, then suddenly came out from his trance and looked at the message and face-palmed him self! The sender was none other than his love of life, and the message left him in confusion.

"...meet me at the scrapyard near my house in 15 mins, otherwise you'll loose the only chance you have.. And then forget it! Your time starts now! One second late and you lost it!"

What was that? A command/order or a request. Ehh! Com'on dude it looks like an order! And except for her who have the guts to order him like this? _"Awww his life :*"_

He checked his watch.. It's 5:10, just 13 minutes and 40 seconds more.. grrrrr! How could she do this, it takes 10 minutes to reach her house from bureau and if he'll grant his car as an aeroplane, probably it will take 6-7 minutes, then 3-4 minutes to find out the scrapeyard, nearby.

Darn iT, Rajat! You can calculate all this on your way to her house, but what about this file? Uh.. Nooo.. And he ran towards the door, everyone was surprised, but to an extent they have guessed! *CID's you know :P*

**X...X...X**

**Nine Minutes Later (05:19):**

Atlast! He was standing outside the scrapyard which was joined with a dumping ground. Nah! It wasn't like that the scrap of the cars and the garbage was together, it was like that the company who recycles the parts of the vehicles own that dumping ground as well to recycle the things.

(I know it sounds a bit stupid, because, aesa hota nahi hai.. But mere story k lye chaye tha.. Tou it's imagination :P)

Now, just four minutes-forty seconds more. He mentally face-palm himself for asking for a proposal from her. Proposal at scrapyad along with a dumping ground.! He questioned himself, "like... Seriously?"

"kahi aesa tou nahi, mujhay larkion ko challenge karne k waja se Woh mujhay yaha mar kar kahi dump karde? Haan.. Aesa ho bhi sakta hai.. Kisi ko pata bhi nahi chalay ga.. Darn it! Rajat! Why you always press the wrong nerve of her", he bite his nails.

"chill man! Take deep breathes.. Breathe in- breathe out! Yaa.. Apply tarika's formula! Heck man! Okay, easy dude.. Easy.. Yeah! Now basically, three minutes left, find her out in this garbage-hunt... Kya re Rajat.. Yae Kaam reh Gaya tha na..", he was mumbling-talking to himself.

"now just shut up! And concentrate..", his mind said.

"concentrate?.? What? Is kachray par concentrate Karun? StupiD!", a voice from his heart said.

"grrrrrr... Just quiet.. And find her out.", his mind yelled.

"okay.. Okay... Itna bharrak kyun raha hai? Chill kar", his heart said.

Now everyone was quiet, means, his mind, heart and his voice as well! :P

He was walking and walking, glancing at his wrist watch, just 20 seconds left, he started to panic.

...15 seconds later he find out a car, whose mirror was full of dust, and at that written with dust was, "congratulations, you are on time... Keep moving and you'll find your next clue"

He started to move, this time more cautiously, examining every car, only to be find out that there was a hay of garbage and there was written as, "find the rusty door with a message"

He was finding the door, moving here and there.. Finally he finD It out. It was the garbage area for the papers he guessed.. He find the message on the door, "enter the room, aapko Aapka anokha proposal bohot jald milega *sarcastic face*"

He stood outside the door, thinking whether to go in or not.

"Inny minie, miny, moo.. Nahi nahi nahi.. One two three... Ten... ... Ah... Chala hi jata Hun.. As yaha tak agaya tou andar janay mein Kia hai.. Mein ne bhi kisay kaha anokha proposal ka.. Seedha dunya ki sab se Gandi jagah pe la kar khara kardya", he made a Ganda-wala face.. "Eww!"

He entered inside and all the papers fell on him.. *hahahah*

He smacked himself, "kya re Rajat.. Tune kya Socha tha Woh tujhay propose karegi.. Dinner date pe lejaegi.. Tera swagat rose petals se karegi.. Or tujhay dance offer karege?" His heart said.

"wesay bura bhi nahi hai.. Restaurant ki Jagah scrapyard+dumping ground! petals ki Jagah papers! or agay dekhtay hai..", his mind said.

He went out from the room and was walking on the garbage lying in the floor, and what he found surprised him, a car was made, na na, not actually made, it was designed by the old pieces of the vehicle which were present there, and a lot of car posters which were collected from the whole dumping area were pasted there, most of them were torned from different places, some were scrumbled all over, and some were faded!

He find a paper there, where it was written, "enter the room with closed door."

He did so, but the room was full in dark, he found the switch board and open the lights, the lights were already dim, and the things there just creep him out, the room was full of bones, *obviously fake*, skeletonS, ghosts masks, and full of owl, bats and scary pictures.

"dunya ka Konsa insan apnay proposal room ko in khofnak cheezon se Bharta hai, I guess you are the first ajeeb insan of the world purviiii", he said loudly.

"Well... There is always a first time, mr, and you are lucky to have that first unique person", she said proudly.

"yeh sab kya hai miss. Purvi malhotra?", he said in a tone-just-for-showing-anger.

"aap k lye proposal k tayyarian", she said in a sweet innocent tone.

"is tarah?", he said surprisingly.

"aap ko anokha chaye tha na", she winked.

She cleared her throat and shoot in the air, and stated as, "senior inspector Rajat! Oops! Sorry sorry! Senior Reserved Inspector! For me fortunately but for you may be unfortunately, am in love with this reserved inspector, Kyaa aap mujse shadi karengay Takay mein ap ki zindagi ko is dump yard mein jitnay bhi colors hai un se bhar sakun? dont take me wrong.. Dumping ground k example is lye di kyun ki yeh wo single Jagah hai jahan ap har tarah k colours dhoond saktay hai ... In short here is your anokha proposal in dumping ground+scrapyard filled with papers, garbage! and scary things... So, I love you", she completed and winked at him.

He was looking at her with his eyes-wide-open. she waved her hand in front of his eyes and he was out of his land.

"oh com'on say, I love you too.. Pata hai kitni mehnat ki hai.. Kitna time lagA.. Yaha k owner ko manAna was like.. My my.. My... Or aap k lye 4 ghantay laga kar cars k posters nikalna and...", she was blabbering and blabbering to be quiet when he put his finger on her lips and...

"shhhh... Kitna bolti ho.. Let me say.. I love you tooo", and he kissed her cheek.

she blushed but make herself comfy and asked, "tou kesa tha mera anokha proposal..?"

"hmmm... Proposal at dumping ground+scrapyard instead of restaurant, papers instead of petals, dance or music ki Jagah those scary things! romantic candle light dinner ki jagah posters of old cars... Nice.. Very nice... I like my anokha proposal.", he completed with A Contend smile on his face.

"awww... Aap ko acha laga? I thought..."

"nahi.. It was way to good..", he bow down and said, "never under estimate the power of women."

" I lost.", he said.. Nd she was smiling all the time..

"well, agar sab log aesay propose Karay tou kitna acha hoga na.. Recycling ki recycling in a romantic way.. Or kharcha bhi nahi hoga..", he winked.

"nahi yeh.. Anokha proposal sirf meray anokhay mr. Reserved k lye." She blew a flying kis..

They both exited the area with hands in hands and a beautiful smile playing on their lips.

**~oOo~**

**Author's Note:**

*laughing hard* hahahaha.. Aesa.. Stupid paglon wala proposal aapne kabhi nahi parha hoga.. I know some people will be thinking I have lost my mind and some that I lost my screw somewhere..

but.. Jis jis ne para do review.. I want them!

**Please Read Amd Review!**


End file.
